


Uncivilized Company

by Cybercowboyy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, College, Collegeverse, Gumlee - Freeform, Horses, Humans, M/M, Male Slash, MalexMale, Multi, Not horse sex ya pervs, Rough Sex, Slash, Strangulation, Students, Whipping, adventuretime - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, marshalllee, princegumball, realworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercowboyy/pseuds/Cybercowboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett Bonnibeau's life becomes a living hazard when his new college roommate proves to be everything that drives him mad: Loud, inappropriate, uncaring of college studies (and not to mention tall, dark, and handsome). Bennett’s curriculum suffers as his new college partner continues to grab his full attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chili Cheese Fries

“You know, your new roommate is friggin hot.” The blonde teen said as she loudly took a sip of her frozen drink.

Bennett rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with a glare.

“What, I thought you were supposed to be gay, and that guy is smokin’. With all the muscles and the freakin’ nice car. Oh, and not to mention he’s in a band.” Fionna said as the waiter left a plate of loaded chili cheese fries on the table. Bennett wrinkled his nose in distaste as he quietly scooted the plate in his friend’s direction. Fionna started shoveling cheese fries into her mouth as she stared at Bennett with a quizzical look.

“Fionna, just because I’m gay does not mean I’m attracted to every hot blooded young male. My roommate is…he is rather uncivilized.” Bennett replied as he tried to fish the last remaining strawberry out of his lemonade.

Fionna dropped a handful of fries back onto her plate as she burst out laughing. Bennett shot her another irritated glance as she continued to laugh a little too loudly for the small café.

“Uncivilized? I swear dude, you say the funniest things sometimes.” She said as her fit of laughter started to fade.

He heard the clang of a bell as someone entered the café, and he couldn’t help the small frown that appeared on his face. The roommate in question strolled into the café with a couple of his bandmates. Fionna quickly spotted him as well and a smile spread across her face.

“Wow, he’s even hotter than I remembered.” She said, openly staring at him. He turned and offered a toothy grin in Bennett’s direction as Bennett silently prayed the dark-haired teen would leave him alone. Fionna offer a small wave. Bennett couldn’t help stop his annoyance when his hand slammed down onto the table.

“Fionna, what the heck is wrong with you.” He growled as he sunk lower in his chair. The tall youth began to walk in their direction, much to Bennett’s displeasure. He couldn’t help the light blush that crept onto his face as he took in the teen’s form as it sauntered closer. He was wearing tight ripped jeans that showed off his well-toned legs. His black band tee had the sleeves cut out at an extremely low level, and Bennett could see the smooth skin of his torso. He quickly looked away as he fought with his treacherous mind over the fact that his roommate was possibly an exceptional specimen of a man.

“Hey there blondie.” He said as he smiled down at Bennett. Bennett slightly sat up in his chair as he stared into the other teen’s deep chestnut eyes. His roommate could never quite manage to just call him by his first name. Bennett didn’t care to return the greeting even when his friend kicked at him beneath the table. The standing teen then turned his attention to his Fionna.

“And who is this? You never told me you had such a beautiful lady friend.” He said as he smiled in Fionna’s direction. She beamed back at him as if he were the 8th wonder of the world.

“I’m Fionna.” She said, not taking her stare off of him.

“Marshall.” He said as he extended a hand. Fionna gladly took it.

“You wanna join us for lunch?” She asked, not letting go of his hand.

Bennett let out a sigh of frustration as he heard Marshall’s answer. He sank down even lower in his chair and tried to mentally prepare himself for the longest lunch hour of his life.


	2. Ah, Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Gumball in a freakin tight ass english riding outfit, that's why.

Bennett tightened his hands on the reins as he poured all of his focus into the animal beneath him. Lord Monochromicorn, or Chrome as everyone at the barn called him, was feeling rather cantankerous this evening. The dark stallion wasn’t collecting himself and rounding out his back as much as his rider would have liked.

Bennett had taken home the blue at all 3 of the riding competitions this year. His college team was currently ranked 2nd in the state, and he was determined to pull the group of mostly western-trained riders up to the number one spot. As he cantered around the ring he saw a group of girls staring at him. One of them giggled as another instructed them to be quiet.

Bennett brought Chrome down to a trot as he sighed. He was typically the only male rider at the college-level competitions, and this caused him to be quite the spectacle. Some of the female riders were quite straightforward with their approach, and Bennett got tired of always shooting them down.

He noticed a horde of horses parked at the far gate as their riders lounged atop them. He circled past them, and much to his surprise noticed a male figure sitting atop a vibrant red mare. He couldn’t help but smile, at least they had a new target. Bennett tried to collect the horse properly again as he made another lap around the arena.

Once coming to the group after his 2nd lap, he couldn’t help but notice that the other male rider was actually quite attractive with red hair, tanned skin, and vibrant green eyes. He almost considered joining the horde of girls for a shot with the flame-haired youth. The thought escaped his mind as he saw Fionna wave at him from the bleachers. She always came to help out at his shows, and Bennett was extremely grateful for her efforts.

Upon looking at her bleacher-mate, Bennett’s smile fell. Marshall Lee was sitting in the bleachers, and he was staring directly at Bennett and Chrome. Bennett pulled back on the reins, possibly a little too hard because his mount’s head shot up in annoyance. He quickly released the pressure as he walked over to where Fionna resided.

“Fionna, I need your help.” He said in a rushed tone.

“Hey, Gumball.” Marshall said as the rider continued to glare at his blonde friend.

“Alone!” Bennett replied before trotting off towards the gate. He dismounted and led his equine companion to their stall. He took off his helmet as he led the horse inside the wooden walls. He showed the stallion the water bucket and the horse simply sniffed it before splashing his lips about in the liquid. The act fueled Bennett’s irritated state even more as water splashed onto his boots. He scoffed and pulled the animal’s head up. It obviously didn’t even want the water he had so graciously offered.

“Hey bud, what’s up?” Fionna asked as she came to stand just inside the stall door.

“What is he doing here?!” Bennett seethed as Chrome started to rub his head on the boy’s back. The browband caught on his show number and he heard the paper tear. He swatted at the horse’s neck as it backed up, ears perked in interest. “Don’t test me.” He said offering a primal look the horse’s way. He turned back to Fionna as the horse opted to rub its head on the hay feeder instead.

“What? Marshall? He wanted to come.” She said as if his presence meant nothing.

“You know how I feel about him.” He replied as she picked at the handle on the stall door.

“What, that you got the hots for him?” She asked, smirking in Bennett’s direction. He glared at her as he took his show jacket off. “You know; I think he has the hots for you too.” She said as he accidentally almost dropped his coat to the floor.

“Don’t say such ludicrous things.” He said while inspecting the torn show number. It was a minor rip in the corner of the square paper. He folded the sheet back down before slipping his jacket back on.

“Contestants, if I could have you please clear the arena. Please clear the arena, the show will begin in 5 minutes.” The loudspeakers crackled.

“Aw, c’mon give the guy a chance.” She said. Bennett pushed past her as he walked the horse back out of the stall.

“Hold this.” He said, ignoring her remark as he threw the helmet and riding crop her direction. He then tossed the reins over the animal’s head as he continued to get on. He reached a leg up as he put a foot in the high stirrups. Chrome was quite a tall horse, but Bennett had no trouble getting on. He effortlessly swung himself up as the horse stayed in place. He gathered his reins and pivoted around to look at Fionna.

He couldn’t help but notice the dark figure staring at him from a couple of paces away. _Had he been staring at my ass?_ Bennett couldn’t help the thought that had formed in his mind as he looked at Marshall’s mute expression. Marshall then made eye contact with Bennett before his stare moved back down to the rider’s fit legs. Bennett tried to ignore the treacherously attractive male as he adjusted his reins.

“Hey there, Bubbs. When you said you rode horses I didn’t know you meant this.” Marshall said looking up at the fair-haired rider.

“What do you mean.” Bennett asked as Marshall inspected the horse he was on.

“Oh you know, all of this.” He said waving his hand around. Bennett rolled his eyes. The flannel-clad teen obviously knew nothing about horses. Fionna handed Bennett his riding helmet as he snapped it into place.

“Dude, your horse has some serious balls.” Marshall said as he peered under the horse. This further confirmed Bennett’s conclusion that the other boy was clueless.

“Yes, Marshall, horses have those.” Bennett replied in a short tone.

“Actually, Chrome is the only stallion on campus.” Fionna said as Marshall brought his attention back to the rider.

“Oh, so you must be good at riding.” He said as a small smirk crept onto his features. The speakers came to life as Bennett heard his number be called 3rd in the lineup.

“Why don’t you just wait and find out.” The blonde teen said before trotting off.

\- - - -

Bennett came out of the arena with a bought of nervousness coursing through him. Chrome had been out of lead for two strides, and thus their final jump was not as straight as he would have liked. His form had also been slightly off as they came down from the jump, and he only hoped that the judge didn’t notice. He couldn’t help but worry that his winning streak could possibly end today.

“Hey B. nice ride!” Fionna said as she came to pat Chrome on the shoulder.

“Yeah, until the end. Did you see what happened?” He asked, certain the answer was going to be no. Despite the fact that Fionna had been to numerous shows, she didn’t quite fully understand what the judges were looking for.

“What, you didn’t hit any of the poles.” She said in a confused tone.

“Ugh, never mind. I’m gonna go watch the other runs.” He said before leaving. He sat atop his steed in the warm up arena as he looked out across the main arena. Normally, he would have sat with Fionna, but _he_ was there.

When the flame-haired boy went, Bennett felt a bout of jealousy course through him. The rider flew through the pattern effortlessly, not ticking a single pole. His horse stayed in the correct leads throughout the pattern, and he exited the arena with a clean run. _This new guy could actually beat me,_ he thought with much contempt.

He later learned that the seasoned rider was a transfer student from Europe who was now attending college in the southern part of the state. Bennett didn’t care to watch the other contestants as he exited the pen. He went back to the stall where he quickly untacked his mount before moving off to find Fionna.

“Hey Bennett!” He heard her say from somewhere behind him. He turned and sighed in relief when he saw that she was alone. He approached his friend as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry but I gotta go. Cake accidentally got out, and the dorm room administrators found out.”

“Oh, ok. I hope everything turns out ok.” Bennette said as he thought about how the situation could possibly end up negatively.

“Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I’m not sure where Marshall went. Let me know how the show turns out, ok?”

“Yeah sure. Thanks for coming.” Bennett said as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm...I wonder where Marshall went? xD


	3. Redheads Know How to Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone likes to get a little rough ;)

As expected, Bennett placed 2nd to the red haired rider. He carelessly tossed the ribbon into the grooming box as he got his horse settled for the night. He went over to the hay stall, only to find that it was empty. He rolled his eyes. His day just kept getting worse as the evening wore on. He proceeded to the hay loft, dreading having to carry a bale down.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the shuffling of footsteps above. He continued cautiously as heated sounds wafted through the large loft. He felt his heart-rate quicken as he peered over the feed bins. He knew he shouldn’t look, but his curious young mind got the better of him.

His cheeks instantly heated as he discovered the red haired boy and his roommate in the throes of sexual pleasure. Marshall was still clad in his form-fitting jeans while his partner was completely unclothed. Wet noises filled the room as the two locked mouths. Marshall was slowly thrusting against the other’s bare cock while small noises escaped the redhead’s mouth.

Bennett quickly looked away and willed his body to leave, but he remained frozen in place. He felt a pang of jealousy toward the red haired teen. He pushed the thought away as he quietly slid back in attempt to leave the loft unnoticed. He then heard the clinking of metal in the obvious sound of a belt being unclasped. Bennett froze in place as heat pooled in his stomach. Much to his own shame, he found himself moving back to look over the boxes one more time. He _wanted_ to see his roommate’s cock.

He saw as tanned hands worked the bulge in Marshall’s jeans while full lips kissed down his abdomen. Marshall let out a shaky breath before the hands moved to undo the zipper and slide the material down. A noise almost escaped Bennett’s lips as his roommate’s cock sprang up from the confining material. The flame haired wraith quickly took ahold of his partner’s member as he slowly moved his hand to the base.

Bennett’s face heated as he had uncontrollable thoughts about his roommate putting that cock inside of him. Marshall had a well-formed member that was at least 8 inches. It wasn’t so big that it was something to be scarred of, but he was large enough that his partner would be able to feel it the next morning.

The redhead opened his mouth as Marshall moved his cock around the other boy’s tongue and lips. Marshall then thrusted forward as he shoved his cock to the back of his partner’s throat. The redhead took it all the way down to the base and Marshall began thrusting. He wound his fingers in the red locks as he pulled the boy to and from his body. The redhead didn’t object to the harsh treatment as Marshall continued thrusting into his mouth. The redhead wrapped one hand around his own member while the other hand continued to rest on his partner’s thigh. Marshall pulled all the way out as the boy took a few needed breaths before thrusting inside once again. He continued assaulting his partner’s mouth, and Bennett couldn’t help but think that he would probably choke if he were in the redhead’s position.

As Marshall continued to harshly use the boy Bennett could see the redhead’s hand tightening on the back of Marshall’s thigh. He started to gasp lightly for air as Marshall pulled away quickly. Marshall then reached down and grabbed the boy by the throat. He wound his hand around his partner’s neck as he brought him up to sit on the table behind them. He slammed the redhead down as he tightened his hold. The redhead wound his fingers around his partner’s arm, but he didn’t struggle to escape as Marshall lightly strangled him.

Bennett felt oddly aroused as he watched this. He didn’t understand why his penis started stirring, or why he hadn’t left yet. But, he continued to watch as the redhead started to gasp for air.

“Is that the best you can do?” Marshall asked in a harsh tone before lifting the boy's back slightly off the table only to slam him back down again. The boy coughed as he struggled to get words out.

“No, sir.” The redhead said as his partner loosened the tight hold around his neck. Marshall leaned down and kissed his partner as the redhead tried to regain his breathing. Marshall then slid two fingers into his partner’s mouth. He swirled them around while he starred into the other’s eyes.

“You’re still going to need to be punished.” He said as he gripped the boy’s erect member with his free hand. “But, I will make it enjoyable for you.” He said as he leaned in close and applied kisses along his lover’s jawline. His finger’s fell from the boy’s mouth as he grabbed his partner’s jaw in a tight hold.

“Of course, sir.” The redhead answered as he thrust into Marshall’s hand. Marshall applied a soft kiss to his lips before flipping him over. He shoved the boy down as his hands searched for something to hold onto. He ended up gripping the edge of the table as Marshall rubbed his cock along his backside. Marshall continued thrusting without actually penetrating his partner before he leaned back and moaned.

“God, I wish I had some toys to shove up your ass.” He said as he reached for something on the table. He came back with a whip in hand, and Bennett felt a wave of arousal overtake him. It wasn’t a normal riding crop, but a thickly woven rope that became thinner at the end. Marshall rubbed the object along the boy’s ass as his partner gripped the table tighter. He ran his free hand up the boy’s naked back before pulling away slightly. Marshall took the whip and swung it harshly as it collided with the redhead’s flesh. It wasn’t a truly powerful swing, but it was enough to cause the redhead to gasp and his muscles to tighten.

Marshall pulled back and applied another administered smack to the boy’s loins. He then gently ran a hand along one of the red welts before playfully smacking it with his palm.

“See, I knew you could handle it.” He said as he dug his hand into his partner’s shoulder. He brought the whip down across the boy’s ass again as his body tensed in anticipation. He applied several more timed smacks to the boy’s buttocks and upper thighs until the entire area was lined with red welts. The redhead’s entire body was lit with tension as pain and pleasure coursed through him. He never once moved to get up. Nor had he tried to escape the whipping he had just endured. Bennett admired his level of self-restraint.

Marshall gently massaged the boy’s ass cheek as he applied light kisses along his spine. He then knelt down behind his partner as he spread his buttocks, revealing his tight pink hole. Marshall ran his tongue along the crevice before kissing it. Wet noises carried through the air as Marshall worked the entrance with his mouth. The redhead was slack on the table as he loosely pumped his own cock with the hand that wasn’t holding onto the surface before him.

Marshall pulled back slightly before inserting three fingers. The boy moaned as he curled them around inside. Marshall swatted the redhead’s hand away as he wrapped his own hand around the boy’s cock. Marshall stroked his partner’s dick in rhythm with the thrusts of his hand. Noises of pleasure filled the room as the redhead moved lightly to a more comfortable position. He thrusted back onto Marshall’s hand as Marshall continued to stoke his prostate. Marshall then pulled his hand away as he stood and forced the boy down onto the table. He applied pressure to his upper back as he leaned in closer.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered. The boy moaned as Marshall grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the table.

“Fuck me…please” He asked in a weak voice.

“Mmmmhmm.” Marshall whispered in his ear as he ground against the boy’s ass. He gripped the side of the table again as Marshall stopped his movements and pressed down on the back of his neck.

“Ugh, please fuck me. Please I need it so bad.” He whined when Marshall inserted one finger inside his entrance. “Please, sir, I want your cock inside of me.” Marshall bent down and kissed the side of his neck while he dug his fingers into the boy’s arms. He reached over and grabbed a condom from the chair beside the table. He quickly rolled the rubber on before grabbing a tube and pouring the contents into his hand. He lathered his cock with the lube before aligning himself with the boy’s entrance. He quickly pushed inside in one deep thrust. A gasp escaped the redhead’s lips as Marshall’s cock bottomed out.

Marshall set a brutal pace as he grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him to and fro. Moans spilled freely from the redhead’s lips as Marshall continued to pound into him. The boy was pumping his own cock in time with the thrusts. The sound of their bodies coming together echoed throughout the room. Marshall lightly smacked the reddened flesh of the boy’s ass before changing his angle. The new angle had the boy trembling beneath him. More sounds escaped his lips as he incoherently begged for more.

Marshall latched onto the boy’s shoulders as he quickly pulled out. He flipped the redhead over and brought his legs up to rest on his shoulders. He swiftly moved back inside the boy’s body in one smooth glide. The redhead grabbed his own cock as Marshall thrust harder.

“Aw, fuck.” The redhead moaned as cum coated his chest. Marshall ran his fingers through the liquid before bringing them to the redhead’s mouth. He sucked the two fingers in as Marshall continued to fuck him. Marshall then pulled the fingers away only to bring his hand to the boy’s throat again. He applied more pressure as breathless moans escaped his partner’s mouth. He leaned most of his weight down onto the boy as he started to thrust harder. Moans escaped Marshall’s lips. His thrusts soon became frantic and less calculated as he reached orgasm.

He let up the pressure he had applied to the boy’s neck as he shallowly thrusted while coming down from his orgasm. Marshall collapsed above his partner as his breathing slowly started to return to normal. The redhead wove his arms around Marshall as the two laid there.

Bennett slowly started to move away before the others noticed his presence. He crept to the stairs as he quietly descended down. His mind was a jumbled mess as his erection pressed against his clothes. Once he reached the bottom step he practically ran to his car in fear of being discovered. He felt slightly ashamed of his actions as he jogged through the dark parking lot. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the questions and thoughts that swam through his mind about his new roommate.


	4. Unwanted Thoughts

Bennett slammed the door behind him as he plopped down onto his bed face first. He could not believe that he had just sat there and watched his roommate have sex with someone. He also felt ashamed for the thoughts he had during the seemingly long ride home. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Bennett would have gladly bent over and allowed Marshall to have his way.

Bennett had felt arousal wreck through him the entire trip home. His body was sensitive with the need for contact. He shoved a hand between his body and the mattress before slowly stroking himself. Every touch brought thoughts of Marshall with it, and Bennett was too horny and tired to bring himself to care. He let his mind run wild with the thoughts. He wanted to kiss Marshall, to feel the muscled planes of his chest beneath his hands. His thoughts took a cruder turn as he thought about how he wanted Marshall to push him down, to bite him, to slap him.

A blush came across his face and he sat up contemplating his thoughts. He had never fantasized about these things before. But, the mere thought of the actions turned him on. He sighed as he looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. That wasn’t going to go away on its own. He got up and went over to the desk on his side of the room. Once there he collected shampoo, soap, and a fresh towel.

He paused as his mind contemplated grabbing another object. He felt slightly shameful as his arousal got the better of him. He paced over to his bed and slid the suitcase out from under it. He rummaged around through the clothes until he came up with the item in question. The flexible dildo was average in size and of an obnoxious fluorescent pink color. Bennett would never be crude enough to buy such an object, but a friend had gotten it as a gag gift one year. Bennett, obviously, had never planned on using the item, but between one of his past horny fits and the need to have something shoved up his ass the item finally got some use.

Bennett was often ashamed after his sexual trysts, both with another person and at his own hand. He could never quite understand his craving for penetration. After discovering the spot inside himself at 14, he had since then grown to crave the contact. He often used his fingers to please himself, and even the occasional household object got a new use every now and then.

He quietly wrapped the object in his towel as he collected his things. He slipped out and made his way to the showers. Luckily he didn’t bump into anyone along the way, and thankfully the bathroom was empty as well. He slipped into the farthest shower stall. He rarely ever touched himself in such a public place, but he was uncomfortably aroused and his mind wouldn’t stop spinning as he continued to think about lustful things. Making sure the curtain was secured he started to strip out of his too-tight clothes.

He turned the water on and stepped out of its spray until it warmed. As he came to stand under the warm water he could feel his tired muscles starting to relax. He grabbed his slightly erect member and started to stroke himself. His penis quickly came to life as he ran his hand down to his balls and back up. He placed his free hand on the slick wall beside him as he watched his hand work along his length.

He imagined what it would feel like if Marshall touched him. Would he be rough like he was with the red haired boy? Bennett was certain that he would be, and a wave of arousal wracked through his body at the thought. He worked himself faster as he thought about the pair he had watched earlier. What if he had been with them? Bennett let out a shaky breath as he thought about the two taking turns fucking him.

He grabbed the small bottle of conditioner and poured some into his hand. He let go of his cock as he leaned forward with his weight on the wall. He positioned his other hand at his backside. He inserted two fingers and quickly found his prostate. He efficiently massaged the spot as he took ahold of his cock again. He worked in another finger and brushed against his sweet spot in time with his ministrations. When his fingers lacked in offering him the true feeling of penetration he reached for a larger object.

He grasped the dildo, which was slick with water as he poured some conditioner onto the surface. He leaned forward some more as he positioned the object behind him. He felt the cool tip touch his entrance and he carefully guided it in. Once it had sunk half of the way inside he paused as he let his muscles adjust. He had always enjoyed the sensation of being penetrated; The first feeling when an object glides in and his muscles tighten at the intrusion. 

He shoved the object further in, until he felt the base against his skin. He then grabbed his cock as he stroked himself while images of his roommate danced across his mind. Marshall would be slightly bigger than the object inside of him now, and Bennett felt the need deep within him. 

He grabbed the dildo with his free hand and slowly began to work it in and out of himself as he pumped his cock at a greater speed. He thought about Marshall fucking him and he moved the object in and out faster. He slightly changed his angle, so that the dildo came into contact with his prostate upon every thrust. He worked his cock in time with the thrusts and he felt himself nearing the edge. He shoved the object all the way inside of himself once again before bringing his hand to rest on the wall as he pumped himself to orgasm.

He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips as ribbons of come coated the side of the shower. The water quickly washed it away, and he slumped against the wall as his mind finally cleared. He stayed like that for a moment longer as his body started to relax. He then reached behind himself and groaned as he slowly removed the object there. He set the object aside as he rubbed his fingers along his opening. He felt the loosened muscles there and he lazily inserted a finger as he was met with little resistance. He silently worked his fingers around the slick walls.

He pulled them out before coming to stand directly under the heated water once again. He let the spray fully wet down his body as he grabbed the soap and lathered it across his lean form. He was much more relaxed once he finished washing himself. He felt drowsiness settling in from the long day. Once he was finished he silently turned off the water and dressed before gathering his things. He was relieved to find the room empty when he returned. The events of the day had taken a toll on him, and once his head hit the pillow he silently drifted into sleep.


	5. Wager This

Anger and worry set in as the vehicle Bennett was driving started sputtering. He could hear the engine grinding as he pushed the gas in hope for more speed. He was on the interstate and the speed limit was 70mph. The truck groaned as it lurched forward and threw its driver around with the motion. It now picked up at 35mph. The infernal machine refused to go any faster and Bennett started to panic as cars whirred passed him. He slowly continued along the highway as he noticed an exit about a mile up.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter when he passed a sign reading ‘minimum speed 45mph’. He knew he had to get off of the road. Why had he been the one to get stuck with the dreaded task of dropping off the lease horses at the neighboring school? He suddenly felt slightly irritated with the rest of the group. The other 10 riders all claimed they didn’t know how to drive a trailer. Bennett was really questioning why he had told his instructor that he was capable of driving. At least there were no horses aboard or else his situation would have went from bad to worse.

He took the exit and quickly found a large gas station. He pulled in and parked out of the way, then he rolled down the windows and killed the engine. He took out his phone and called their riding instructor, only to find out that it would be 5 hours before a student from the motor pool could come get the vehicle. He then called Fionna and asked for a ride. He was around 2 hours away from their college, but she eventually agreed. Luckily it was a nice day outside with the temperature only being 71 degrees. He opened up his phone and looked for a book to read on one of the apps while he waited. He found the short story that they had read last class period in world lit. He was certain there would be a quiz over it, so he decided to re-read the story.

\- - - -

Bennett stopped reading when he heard a loud engine pull into the gas station. He had always thought that it was stupid when people spent thousands of dollars on unnecessary bells and whistles for their cars. He looked at the time and sighed when he discovered that it had only been around an hour and a half. He figured he still had another hour to wait. The cycling of the engine got closer as the loud rumble died somewhere outside. He glanced out the window and instantly froze when he recognized the souped-up ride. _That freaking thing belongs to Marshall._

His nerves were set on edge as he watched Marshall get out of the car. His roommate instantly looked in his direction and Bennett leaned back in the chair. _What the heck was he doing way out here, and why is he looking right at me?_ Much to Bennett’s figurative delight Marshall started walking over. Bennett suddenly wanted out of the truck, maybe he could make a run for it and Marshall wouldn’t even notice?

“Hey, Bubbs. How’s it going?” Marshall said as he leaned on the open window of the truck.

“Uh, Marshall. What are you doing here?” He asked as he latched onto his phone for dear life.

“I’m here for _you._ ” He said. Bennett was at a loss of words as he stared dumbly at his roommate.

“Uhm, but, what? Fionna is coming to get me.” Bennett said.

“Yeah, but I could get here faster. Besides, wanted to go for a drive anyway.” He said as Bennett remembered that less than 2 hours had passed. “So, ya comin’ or not?” He asked as he backed away from the door. Bennett sighed as he turned the truck back on and rolled up the windows. He got out and locked everything up as Marshall looked at the horse trailer.

“You drive this thing?” Marshall asked.

“Yes.”

“Ha! That’s so manly.” He said in a mocking tone as Bennett’s anger flared. Bennett stalked after Marshall as he followed him to his car. The thing had way too many unnecessary upgrades, in Bennett’s opinion. It was obviously a newer model with shiny blue paint that had recently been waxed. The frame sat upon a set of large wheels with jet black aftermarket rims. The windows were tinted to a point where Bennett wasn’t sure how the driver could even see out of the blasted things. It had an extremely sporty look to it with only 2 doors. Bennett was no good with cars, so he couldn’t pinpoint the make or model.

He sighed as he went to pull the door open only to find that it was locked. Marshall had the driver’s door open and was staring over at Bennett from across the top of the car. Bennett shot him a glare.

“Here I’ll unlock that for you.” He said as he clicked a button. Bennett had been in a rather impatient mood so he pulled the handle just as it clicked and the door remained locked. _Ugh, this is going to be a long day._ He thought as Marshall unlocked the car again.

Once he finally got the door opened and was seated inside he was not at all surprised by the vehicle’s interior. All the finest upgrades resided there as well. Marshall rolled the engine over and it roared to life. Bennett couldn’t help but think that the loud noise would get annoying after a while.

“Is all this really necessary?” Bennett asked as Marshall looked over at him.

“Oh, what? Beemo? She’s my pride and joy; Got 493 horsepower, 6 piston brakes, and 10% all the way around.” He said as the words just flew over Bennett’s head. He honestly didn’t even care at this point. Bennett looked away and peered out the darkened windows. Marshall put the vehicle in drive and took off. Bennett held onto the edge of his seat as they roared through the parking lot. _Holy hell, he’s a freaking mental case._ Bennett thought as they pulled out onto the interstate.

“I hope you don’t drive like this the whole way.” Bennett said as Marshall chuckled.

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started.” He replied as they accelerated at an extremely quick rate. It felt like they were going at least 100 miles an hour, but when Bennett glanced at the speedometer he noticed they were only going 10mph over the speed limit. He sighed as he let go of the seat and continuously looked out the window. After about 10 minutes he noticed Marshall exiting to a different road.

“Uh, where are you going?” He asked as his roommate continued in the incorrect direction.

“To the college ya gumwad. This road is less busy and there’s never any freakin cops on it.” He said as he glanced over at Bennett.

“Well maybe if you drove like a normal person you wouldn’t have to worry about cops.” Bennett suggested.

“Nope, they’d still get me. 10% all the way around, remember? Illegal is what that is.” He said.

“Then why’d you waste all that money on something that is going to get you a ticket.” Bennett said in an annoyed tone as he glared at the driver. Everything Marshall did got under Bennett’s skin, and it was driving him mad.

“Hell, why not.” was his reply. They continued speeding toward their destination and Bennett could now see how Marshall had gotten there so quickly. He felt the vehicle slowing down as Marshall took yet another unfamiliar exit.

“Now where are you going?” Bennett asked as the car’s speed continued to slow.

“I’m freakin’ starving Bubbs. Haven’t eaten all day and then I had to come an’ get you.” He said as they pulled into a parking lot. Bennett’s face heated at the thought of spending more time with Marshall. His roommate had him on edge the whole ride. Marshall was constantly prodding Bennett, and Bennett was always sure to retaliate. As much as Bennett hated to admit it, he secretly liked their playful bickering. The attraction he felt for his roommate was definitely there, and it was starting to be for more than just his looks. The thought worried Bennett because he’d never so much as even liked someone like Marshall.

“Uh, ya comin?” Marshall asked as he stooped down in the open driver’s door to look at Bennett. As Marshall closed the door Bennett undid his seatbelt and got out. He was trying to keep his emotions under control as he came into stride with Marshall. He glanced at the restaurant and paused as a bout of annoyance overcame him for the millionth time that day.

“What the heck Marshall? You couldn’t have picked someplace with higher standards?” Bennett asked.

“What you talkin’ about? The Land of Ooo is a multimillion dollar industry.” He said as Bennett started after him again. “Besides, they don’t got one by us, so why not? Gotta enjoy yourself a little, right Bubbs.” He asked as he shot a sly glance Bennett’s direction.

The Land of Ooo was a restaurant chain similar to Hooters, but with a more updated style in food, architecture, and…service. Bennett didn’t see any appeal in the restaurant, and had never even set foot inside one.

"Too bad it's not Princess Tuesday." Marshall said.

“Marshall, I really don’t care to see women throwing themselves at men for a two-dollar tip.” Bennett said as Marshall chuckled.

“I’m sure if they were male waiters you wouldn’t mind.” Marshall replied as he opened the door and waited for Bennett to enter.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind either.” Bennett said as he stepped inside. Bennett heard the door swish shut and felt Marshall stand directly behind him. Bennett was keenly aware of their close proximity.

“How many?” The scantily clad hostess asked.

“Just two.” Marshall said as he put a hand on Bennett’s shoulder. They followed the waitress through the crowded room to a table near the back. Once they were seated they quickly ordered their drinks, and then Bennett was left alone to study the man across from him. He watched him as he read over the menu. He took in his dark hair falling into his face, his eyes which were so vibrant under the fluorescent lights that they almost looked red. Everything about Marshall drew Bennett in, and he was helplessly falling under his roommate’s spell.

“So watchya ordering Benny?” Marshall asked as he looked up at his roommate.

“Nothing. I’m not really hungry.” He replied. He’d already eaten before dropping the horses off.

“Oh, come on. I’m paying.” He said as he studied Bennett’s face. Bennett ended up just ordering a milkshake so that Marshall wouldn’t badger him anymore. After ordering Marshall lounged back in his chair and looked at Bennett in a way that made him even more nervous.

“It’s nice to see you doing something other than studying.” He said.

“Well, maybe you should try it sometime. You are in college after all.” Bennett replied.

“Exactly! Parties, drinks, hot college students.” Marshall said as Bennett’s hand tightened around his drink. Marshall chuckled before continuing, “You outta try it sometime Bubbs.” Bennett rolled his eyes. Those kinds of things ruined peoples grades and hindered their learning abilities. Bennett was extremely competitive, and if he was going to do something then he was going to do it perfectly, or get as damn close as he could. He was at the top of his class, with A’s in everything. He was certain that Marshall couldn’t say the same for himself.

“So, when’s your next horse get-together thingy?” Marshall asked as Bennett almost dropped his drink. He couldn’t help the thoughts that crept into his mind as he starred at the man across from him.

“And why would you want to know. Your lack of knowledge about anything equine is embarrassing.” Bennett said as Marshall smirked.

“Uh, let’s see…You got college students in tight kinky outfits sittin’ up on these huge ass animals practically humping them as they go around the arena. So, why the hell not?” He said as Bennett’s was even more dumbfounded by his roommate’s idiocy.

“It’s called posting.” He replied.

“Yeah, you just keep on calling it that.” He said. A light smile crept across Bennett’s face as he thought about the humor in what his roommate had just said. Marshall was quick to catch it as he said, “See, you agree.”

Bennett chuckled. “No, I don’t. But it is kind of funny if you look at it like that.” He said.

“Hey, Bubbs?” Marshall said. The nick names didn’t even phase Bennett anymore, so he just let them fly over his head.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go somewhere with me tonight?” He asked as he studied his roommate. Bennett couldn’t help the heat that crept to his face.

“Uhm, like what?” He asked.

“Oh, you know that party over at the LSP house.” He replied. Bennett sighed. Marshall knew he didn’t go to those kind of things, but much to Bennett's distaste there was a part of him that wanted to go.

“What, with the biology test tomorrow? I don’t think so.” He replied.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun.” Marshall said.

“I am aware that you are in Biology, as you sit one row down from me. Those tests are the devil, but I have managed a 98% average on them. And I haven’t achieved that by staying out all night before a test.” He said in a lecturing tone.

Marshall scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. “Alright, fine. You won’t come to the party.” Marshall said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “How ‘bout we make a bet then.”

“What are you talking about?” Bennett asked as he shot Marshall a quizzical look.

“I like you Benny.” Marshall said as his stare became more intense. “And I always get the things that I like.” Bennett felt his nerves soar and he slightly leaned away.

“Um, ok? What do you want then?” Bennett asked.

“Your innocence.” He replied as Bennett thought about what Marshall had just said.

“I’m not a virgin, Marshall.” He said.

“Virginity and innocence aren’t the same thing.” He replied as his eyes took on a darker light. “I know where you were two days ago after the competition. I know that you saw everything. Everything I did to that boy, and all the things he let me do. Hell, he asked me for it. And you, you were there in that loft through it all.” Bennett’s hand tightened in his lap as he took in what Marshall had just said. He didn’t try to deny it, that would be foolish.

"So, Benny, you wanna make a bet? I’ll make it something you have a good shot at an’ you can ask for anything.” Marshall said.

“What were you thinking.” He asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Bennett knew that his answer would be no. He hated backing down from a challenge, but he was sure he'd have a heart attack thinking about the possibility of Marshall winning something like that.

“How bout the biology test? Hmm, higher grade wins.” He said as Bennett studied him. Surely Marshall didn’t think he had a shot at that. Bennett had the highest grade point average in that class and the lowest he had ever scored on a test was 96%.

“Sure, you’re on. But be prepared to lose.” Bennett said, not able to back down from something he could win so easily. He had always loved competition and winning in general. He’d never had anything so personal on the line before, but he was certain he would win. Bennett Bonnibeau never did anything, unless it could be done perfectly, and he knew that the science test was something that could be done perfectly.

“So what do you want?” He asked as Bennett pondered the thought.

“A date.”

“A date?” Marshall asked as he raised a quizzical brow at Bennett.

“Yes, a normal date. And I am driving.” Bennett replied. Marshall chuckled. “Also no cheating.”

“I have never cheated on a test in my life.” Marshall said as Bennett found the statement hard to believe. “Ok, you’re on. Deal?” Marshall said as he extended a hand across the table.

“Deal.” Bennett said as he took Marshall’s hand. He was certain this would just be another thing that he would win in his life. He felt slightly nervous about the things Marshall had suggested, but his confidence drowned them out. If there’s one thing Bennett held above all else, then that was winning.


	6. Red Ink

Bennett walked over to where Marshall stood. He had his current test in hand, and had only missed 3 questions scoring a 97%. His partners had grades in the low 60’s, so he was certain that Marshall couldn’t have done much better. Also the moron had gone out to that party, and Bennett was sure his mind was wasted the day of the test.

Marshall scanned him with a quizzical look before asking, “Did you make a hundred?”

Bennett sighed, “No, not this time.” Marshall beamed as he said this, and Bennett felt a little nervous. He was honestly more worked up about just winning the stupid bet than he was about either of their wagers.

“So, what’s you’re score?” Bennett asked.

Marshall turned the paper around, “98 freaking percent! Only missed two questions.” He said as Bennett read the red ink at the top of the page, which clearly said 98/100. Bennett ripped the paper out of his hands before examining it more closely.

“What the hell?” He said as he looked at the page and then glanced back up at Marshall. “This isn’t possible! Did you cheat?” He growled.

“Woah there. I guess this means that I won?” Marshall said as a grin spread across his face. Bennett threw both pages in Marshall’s face and they swished to the floor. A couple of the other students were looking curiously in their direction as Bennett tried to compose himself.

“Did you cheat? I’m serious. How did you get that score?” He demanded.

“No, Bonnie. I ain’t never cheated on nothin’. I told you that I always get the things I want...and I want this.” He said as he took a step closer to Bennett.

Bennett glared at him as he studied his roommate’s expression. “Did you study?” He asked.

“Yeah, I studied. Didn’t actually go to that stupid party after all.” Marshall said.

Bennett read the honesty on Marshall’s face and sighed. He stooped down and picked up the papers before handing both to Marshall.

“Alright, fine you win.” He said in a defeated tone.

Bennett felt Marshall’s hand at the side of his face as he cupped his cheek. He felt him run his thumb along his jaw as Marshall looked into his eyes. “Hey, don’t sound so down. I promise you’ll get something out of this.” He said before his hand fell away. Bennett offered a shy smile as they exchanged a few parting words before heading off to their next classes.


	7. The Civil One

Bennett slammed his pencil down on the desk just as Marshall started back up with the guitar again. _I swear I’m gonna shove that damn thing up his ass if he doesn’t quit._

Bennett had been trying to study for the past two hours. Marshall’s current occupation seemed to be to irritate the blonde teen at all possible moments. Bennet’s study session had been extremely unsuccessful, with him only getting through one chapter of notes. In fact, for the past week it seemed like Bennett had made no curricular progression what so ever. After Marshall beat him at a science test (which just so happened to be his major), it was as if his own world started to crumble

Marshall made no advances since he won the stupid bet Bennett had so foolishly accepted. It was driving Bennett mad, but he was still too sore over his loss to even mention the issue. Marshall didn’t press the topic either. In fact, the dark-haired teen had been rather distant since his victory. Bennett wasn’t sure what his roommate was playing at. He had obviously been interested a week ago, but now he left Bennett flat on his face with unsatisfied lust.

Bennett stole a glance at his roommate. He had a guitar in his lap and was strumming various chords as he looked at a laptop screen. He also wasn’t wearing a shirt. _Damn it._ Bennett couldn’t help but notice how much Marshall waltzed around their room half naked. Actually, entirely naked on occasion. This was becoming an ever so common occurrence since the test last week, and it was irritating him beyond belief.

Bennett was too honorable to just straight up ask Marshall for what he wanted. Please Marshall, fuck me. Hit me, whatever. I just need your cock up my ass. How freaking distasteful would that sound, anyway? Bennett pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt as he realized how heated the room felt. It seemed as though the room was constantly hot. He glared at the other end of the room where the thermostat resided.

Bennett closed his book as he scooted back from the desk and got up. He started walking over to Marshall, but paused to pick up a discarded shirt off the ground. He stopped in front of Marshall’s bed and threw the black tee at his shirtless roommate. It hit him in the chest and tumbled down to rest on the guitar. Marshall glanced up as Bennett glowered at him.

“Put on a damned shirt and turn down the thermostat!” He yelled.

Marshall quietly examined him a moment before he replied, “No.” He then went back to ignoring the blonde.

“No? This is my freaking room.”

“What, do you have some kind of dress code enforced?” He replied in an uninterested tone. “And, this is _**our**_ room, and this is _**my**_ side of said room. And, the thermostat is right over there, which just so happens to be on my half of the room.”

“Fine!” Bennett spat as he turned to stalk away. He paused and glanced back at Marshall before making a rash decision.

Bennett started to strip out of his own clothes. He watched as Marshall followed every movement. He slipped his shirt off and let it flutter to the floor. He then shimmied out of his jeans and turned around. He threw the article of clothing at Marshall with a little more force than he had intended.

“There! If you want to live in a freaking sauna, then I guess I’ll dress like it’s a sauna.” He spat. Marshall glared at him and actually did look fairly annoyed at this point. He slipped the guitar off over his shoulder, but Bennett walked back over to his side of the room and sat down on the bed before Marshall could say anything. He grabbed his phone and then swung his legs up as he came to rest on his back. He completely ignored his roommate’s glare as he opened up the web browser on his phone.

“You know, you have been so inconsiderate, so rude, and overall disrespectful. You don’t freaking care about anyone but yourself, and now you know what? I don’t give a damn.” Bennett ranted as he scrolled through search results. He was sick of it. The past week had been hell. Bennett just couldn’t handle it anymore, he felt like his mind was going to explode…or maybe just the thing between his legs.

He pulled up a random porn site on his phone. Marshall had done the same thing two days ago (while Bennett was in the room). Bennett didn’t care anymore for decency; Marshall had shown none what so ever.

“Benne—“

“You shut up! You freaking imbecile, I bet you lied and cheated on that damn test.” Bennett yelled as he found a satisfactory video. He felt heat envelope his body as his emotions crashed around him. Two men appeared on screen, but there were too many clothes. Bennett slid his finger along the video and skipped ahead a minute. Two well-muscled men with tattoos were in deep throws of sexual passion, and Bennett slipped a hand inside his briefs.

He heard Marshall clear his throat, but he was beyond showing him any ounce of respect. “You have no right to demand any sort of civility out of me! You and your damn nudity. You and your damn jam sessions slash grope fests. You and your hardcore porn marathons!” _You and your freaking nice car, perfect hair, and gorgeous body. Ugh, why?_

“Uh, Bennett?” He heard a feminine voice say. It took a moment to register in his current irrational state. He glanced toward the door, and made a rather embarrassing noise as he tore his hand out from his briefs. He quickly sat up and grabbed a pillow which he put in his lap.

“Uhm, Fionna. What are…What’re you doing here?” He asked as heat spread across his face. An awestruck expression seemed permanently planted on her face as she continued to stare at her friend in disbelief.

“Bennett, what the hell is wrong with you?” She questioned as waves of true laughter spread throughout the room. They both glanced at Marshall who couldn’t contain his amusement. He calmed down and a signature Marshall smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh, you know Fionna, my music has this kind of effect on some people.” He said before flashing Bennett his pearly whites. Bennett sunk back into the wall behind him, hoping desperately to disappear as he replayed the horrific details of his recent outburst in his mind.

\- - - -

Bennett heard the door click as Marshall closed it behind them. He felt heat radiating from Marshall’s body as his roommate came to stand close to his back. Bennett was extremely nervous and still slightly embarrassed, so he couldn’t really get his legs to work. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder before another one roughly latched onto his side. Marshall spun the smaller teen around before backing him into a wall behind them.

“What the hell was that?” He questioned with a dark look in his eyes. Bennett bit his lower lip as he looked up at his roommate.

Marshall ran a hand up Bennett’s shirt and along his side until it came to rest at his waist. Bennett pulled back slightly as Marshall did this.

“Marshall…don’t,” he pleaded. Marshall dug his nails into the blonde’s skin and Bennett tried weakly to push him away. Marshall then grabbed one of his wrists and shoved it backwards.

“No, you don’t get to tell me what to do after that…outburst of yours.” He said as he brought his face closer to Bennett’s. Bennett could feel warm breath on his neck as Marshall moved in even closer.

“You know Benny, I think you know what you want. All you gotta do is ask.” He said calmly.

“Marshall, no.” He said weakly. Marshall chuckled.

“Benny dear, even your own voice deceives you.” Marshall whispered. He ran his tongue along the blonde’s jawline before moving his knee up between his roommate’s legs. He felt the hardening member there, and pulled back to look into Bennett’s eyes. He reached a hand down and pressed it against Bennett’s cock. He continued to grope him through his clothes, and Bennett looked away with a blush spreading across his face.

“Is this what you want?” Marshall asked. Bennett shot him a glare. Yes, this was what he wanted. It had been for so long now; he was just too prideful to admit it to anybody. Marshall ran his hand up and down before squeezing lightly, and Bennett couldn’t deny it anymore.

“Yes, you fucking moron.” He said as he latched onto Marshall’s arms. Marshall easily shrugged him off and grasped his jaw in a firm hold.

“You better watch your mouth.” He said before tilting the blonde’s head to the side. He planted wet kisses there before lightly teasing the skin with his teeth. He then pushed his partner’s head back against the wall before dropping his hand.

He pulled away and said, “strip.” Bennett paused for a moment before realizing how serious Marshall was. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He slowly loosened his jeans as Marshall watched every move. Bennett slid his pants down before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He caught Marshall’s stare before hooking his thumbs under his waistband.

Marshall shoved Bennett backwards into the wall before he could slide the material off. “What, is everything you own pink, boy?” Marshall said as he grabbed Bennett’s wrist and pinned it to the wall. He moved in to kiss Bennett, but the boy turned his head slightly to the side so he kissed the side of his face instead. He then grabbed Bennett’s face with one hand and held it firmly as he claimed his mouth. Bennett opened his lips for Marshall and they explored each other. Bennett easily submitted to Marshall’s advances.

Marshall pulled away and Bennett followed the movement eagerly. Marshall leaned in for another kiss. He applied a quick teasing kiss to his partner’s lips before pulling back again. He then moved lower and ran his tongue along the boy’s collar bone. He applied wet kisses there before moving down even more. He continued making a wet trail along Bennett’s torso until he was kneeling at his partner’s crotch.

He pulled the remaining fabric off as Bennett starred down at him with lust filled eyes. Marshall looked up at his partner as he took Bennett’s erect member in hand. He languidly ran his tongue along the length before taking the tip in his mouth. He circled his tongue around before taking the whole length inside his mouth. Bennett moaned as Marshall sucked around him and gently teased his balls with his hand. Marshall pulled back before deep throating him again. Marshall set a fairly quick pace as he started to bob his head back and forth. Bennett couldn’t help but thrust into the warm slickness of Marshall’s mouth. Marshall didn’t object so Bennett lightly wound his hand through his hair as he continued to fuck Marshall’s face.

Marshall pulled back when he started to feel Bennett nearing the edge. He kissed the base of his cock before standing back up. He met Bennett with an open mouthed kiss. Marshall then moved along his partner’s jawline and planted several kisses down his neck. He grazed his teeth along the area and Bennett tilted his head to the side. Marshall bit down on the flesh exposed and Bennett moaned as he felt Marshall lightly break the skin. Marshall then gently ran his tongue over the area before coming to meet Bennett with another kiss.

He pulled back and brought Bennett with him. Once they reached the nearest bed Marshall shoved Bennett backwards. The blonde had a moment where he thought he would tumble to the ground, but he soon felt the soft mattress collide with his back and he relaxed.

Marshall slid his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Bennett watched as the toned body underneath was exposed. Marshall shed the rest of his clothing before striding forward and grabbing Bennett’s legs. He pulled the smaller boy to the edge of the bed. He settled between his legs and ground against him.

Bennett felt his partner’s cock rub against him, and he wrapped his legs around Marshall’s hips, pulling him closer. Marshall leaned forward and roughly kissed Bennett. He grazed his teeth over Bennett’s lower lip as Bennett thrust his hips against Marshall’s body. Marshall pulled back then shoved three fingers into his partner’s mouth. He thrust them in and out as Bennett made eye contact with him. Marshall stooped down and licked along Bennett’s torso as he continued to thrust his fingers into Bennett’s mouth. He felt along Bennett’s lower teeth before moving his hand away and pulling back.

He brought the slick digits to his Bennett’s entrance. He locked eyes with Bennett as he inserted three fingers at once. Bennett gasped when he started moving them in and out. He curled them around and watched as his partner’s whole body trembled and a breathy moan escaped his lips.

“Mmm, you like that Benny?” He said as he continued to twist the digits around inside his partner. He grabbed one of Bennett’s legs and opened him up farther as he continued to probe him for more reactions. _Damn, he’s sensitive._ Marshall pulled his hand away and grasped Bennett’s other leg. He pushed them apart exposing the boy even more. He knelt down and ran his tongue along his partner’s penis before sucking at his balls. He continued down lower and playfully licked the opening as he felt his partner’s muscles flex.

He circled the tight ring with his tongue before wetly kissing it. He inserted a finger as he continued to tease him with his mouth. Bennett brought his hands back and pulled his cheeks further apart for Marshall. Marshall grasped one of his wrists and pulled him forward slightly. He sucked some of the fingers into his mouth before bringing Bennett’s hand to his hole. Bennett propped himself up on one arm as he started to finger himself. Marshall watched as Bennett moved his fingers inside of himself. He kissed and licked the spot where the digits disappeared inside the opening.

“Ugh, Marshall…” He heard Bennett say. Marshall started to get up. He came to hover above his partner before kissing him. He ground into Bennett, and still felt his partner fingering himself.

“Hmm, what is it?” He asked softly. “Do you need more?”

Bennett moaned and replied with a needy yes. Marshall latched onto his partner’s side and quickly flipped him over. He gently ran his finger’s down Bennett’s back before slapping the area loudly.

“Now dear, you’re going to have to ask much nicer than that.” Marshall said close to his ear.

“Marshall…” Bennett started quietly as Marshall racked his fingernails down the pale back before him.

“Marshall, ah, please fuck me. Please I need it so bad.” He whined. “Ugh, fuck Marshall you don’t even know how much I’ve thought about this. Please, I want you so much.” He pleaded some more. He felt Marshall leave and a whine escaped his lips. He started to get up, but relaxed when he heard a drawer sliding open.

Marshall returned and kissed his back before whispering, “Shhh baby, I know.” Bennett heard a condom wrapper opening and then felt a cool liquid being poured along his backside. Marshall aligned himself with Bennett’s entrance, and Bennett willed himself to relax as Marshall slowly pushed inside. Bennett grasped at the sheets and moaned as his partner bottomed out. He reveled in the feeling of being stretched and the warmth of Marshall within him.

Marshall reached a hand around and grasped the boy’s cock as he began to thrust into him. He started with deep fast thrusts, and Bennett came within moments. He felt him tighten around his member as his body tensed with orgasm. Marshall moaned and continued to drive into him. He quickened his pace and pounded Bennett into the mattress beneath them. He then started moving slower and purposefully rocked his hips in a way that caused Bennett’s prostate to be stimulated. He heard his partner moan and he leaned down and wound an arm around his neck. He stroked his partner’s cock with his other hand as he continued his angled thrusts.

He felt Bennett’s cock thickening again and he tightened his hold around his neck. Marshall kissed the side of his face before quickening his pace again. Bennett couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped his lips as Marshall pounded into him.

Marshall then leaned back and pulled out. He grabbed Bennett and flipped him over before entering him again. Marshall grasped his partner’s legs harshly as he set a brutal pace. Bennett reached down and grasped his cock. He pumped in time with the thrusts. Marshall watched Bennett became even more unraveled. He grasped at the sheets and shouted as he came again. His body twisted and tightened around Marshall, and that sent him over the edge as well. He moaned as he came within Bennett.

He slumped on top of Bennett as he came down from his orgasm. He felt the slick mess between them as he slowly pulled out. He took the condom off and tossed it into a nearby bin. 

Marshall got up and moved to lay on his side next to Bennett as his breathing evened out. Bennett turned to look at him and Marshall enjoyed seeing the fucked out look on his roommate’s face. He leaned in and gently kissed his swollen lips before the two settled down next to each other. Marshall reached out a hand and lightly placed it on Bennett’s face as he ran his thumb along his roommate’s lips. Bennett closed his eyes as he enjoyed the gentle touch.

Marshall couldn’t help the small smile that fell on his face as he looked at his roommate. He hated to think about it, but he could easily see himself falling for the person before him. He liked to keep people at an arm’s length, and his emotions he kept bottled and hidden from the outside world. He wasn’t good at relationships. One time fucks or friends with benefits he was the master of, but anything that went deeper than that always came to a sudden and explosive halt.

Marshall pushed the thoughts away as he felt Bennett’s breath even out and a light sleep overtook him. He quietly watched as his friend slept, and his own eyes eventually drifted shut. He wouldn’t think about the what-ifs or the possibilities. He would just focus on the present. The future, he wouldn’t worry about. He could just hope that it would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for every 100 kudos or comments I'll do a one-shot installment for this storyline ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ALT UNIVERSE: This is an AU of sorts, so no it does not follow the show and/or comic's setting to a T. This is a real-world AU, so no vampires, candy people, or freakin' talking dogs.  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> WARNINGS: Yeah there's male on male sex, so if you don't like it then don't read.


End file.
